Clans
Clans This page serves as a list of the current clans that SWS recognizes and allows within the role-play.Canon Clans not mentioned here can also be requested to be added here. Aburame Clan The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. * Can only use one element * Found in Hanabiragakure Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) Their techniques allow them to increase their body size up to gargantuan proportion amongst others impressive feats. * Can only use one element * Found in Sanchōgakure Fūma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan is a well-known clan within the Shinobi World. They are a group of respectable people who prefer the lives of their friends over than anything. Loyal, like wolves to their kin, the Hatake are a most reliable people who seem to pull through any given obstacle in their path. Haruno Clan This clan is known throughout The world for their particular affinity for chakra control. Because of this, they seem to be naturals at medical ninjutsu. They are also known for having bold pink hair. Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Rakuengakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times some members are known to carry water bottles around with them. * Cannot use the Lightning Release, for obvious reasons. * Found in Rakuengakure Hyūga Clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives those extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. * Can only use one element Iburi Clan The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a reclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Haze. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Recently, there have been some reports of Shinobi children that managed to keep their smoke-form even in the wind. * Can only use two elements * Found in Kuraigakure Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. * Can only use one element Kaguya Clan The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a nealry extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. * Can only use one element Kamizuru Clan The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) is a clan of bee users who were once very well known for their bee related techniques. They are fierce rivals of the Aburame Clan. Kōseki Clan The Kōseki Clan is a clan known for their stubborn personalities and appreciation for the finer things in life. The shinobi of this clan possess the special kekkei genkai of Crystal Release, that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. *Can only use one element along with crystal release *Found in Kōsetsugakure Kurama Clan The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. * Only one person of Jonin or higher can achieve this KG, and can then only use one element . * Found in Hanabiragakure Namikaze Clan The Namikaze clan is famed for their speed and kind heartedness. They make remarkable leaders and teachers, and can easily become masters of their craft at an early age. * Namikaze members also receive a .5 speed boost to their databook * Found in Rakuengakure Nara Clan The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. * Can only use one element * Found in Sanchōgakure Orochi Clan The Orochi clan which took much of their characteristics of that of a snake has primarily lived within the secret caves hidden around the Land of Haze. Only rarely did a clan-member leave the caves making contact with the outside world without some sort disguise. *Found in Kuraigakure Ryū Clan The Ryū clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) Once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilized the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū. However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. Because of their appearances, others recognized them immediately as those who had the power of the Genryū on their side, and persecuted them out of fear of the Genryū, exiling the clan and nearly driving them to extinction some time before the First Shinobi World War. Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Hanabiragakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, as well has well respected titled in the Shinobi World. All known members have Fire Chakra within them. * Found in Hanabiragakure Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. * The Wood Style Kekkei Genkai can only be acquired by a selected few.(First 3) Shirogane Clan The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Beaches, The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with more skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. * Can only use two elements * Genin can use 1 puppet in battle. (96% of the user’s chakra is stored inside th * Chunin and Jonin can use 2 puppets in battle. (48% of the users chakra inside each puppet.) * All Tier two and three ranks can use 3 puppets in battle. (32% of the user’s chakra is stored inside each puppet.) (Upon the destruction of a puppet, a wisp-like small cloud of visible clearly chakra drifts out of its broken form and floats back to the puppet-user at a running-pace; 1 yard above ground. When this small cloud reaches the user, 5% of his chakra pool is restored.) Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) They are well known among the Shinobi World and sometimes believed to be the most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. * Any Uchiha with the Sharingan/MS/EMS can only have two natures and no advanced natures. * Only exception to the advanced nature rule as he or she can take the Blaze release.(Only 3) Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, they are still skilled and trusted around the shinobi world. * Uzumaki members receive a .5 stamina boost to their databook Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The members of this clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which make them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. * Can only use one element * Found in Sanchōgakure Yuki Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lives in the Land of Cold, members of this clan have been known to wield the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release which makes tempered ice that is hard to shatter or break. * Can only use wind and water element releases when they possess Ice Release *Found in Kōsetsugakure